


Dead Lover's Lane

by persephone20



Series: musings of TVD season six [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone20/pseuds/persephone20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has anyone else noticed the tendency in this show for episode 6 to be the best one of each season? So, typically, the last scene of that episode in season 6 made me want to unpack it a little bit more. </p><p>Spoilers for 6X06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Lover's Lane

The expression on Damon's face was indescribable. That is to say, there was no way to describe what was going on in his head from tilt of his eyebrows, the tension of his jaw. Like so many of Damon's expressions, it was all in his eyes. 

As he stood in the doorway to Elena's room, his eyes conveyed a multitude of expressions. 

They asked, _Is this going to hurt?_

They asked, _Do you still love me?_

They asked, _Are you going to recognise me at all?_

They asked, _What did Alaric really do to you?_

They didn't blame, never blamed, that Elena had chosen to have this done to her, and that it was hardly _Alaric's_ fault that he had been driven over the Mystic Falls border and come back a human. Blame wasn't part of the face that Damon brought. To him, the image of Elena's face had been all that got him back from the beyond. There was a part of him that really just didn't believe she wouldn't see him and everything would come rushing back again. Didn't believe...

A second passed. Then two. There was no flicker of her eyelids, no movement of her throat to indicate she was swallowing back emotion that overwhelmed her suddenly. He searched her eyes, and there was nothing... nothing.

"Elena..." His mouth was full of words that he had no idea of how to express. This was his worst fear come to life. Their forever, the forever that they were meant to have... It didn't exist for her.


End file.
